


My Son

by ashreed4521



Category: HIM (Band), Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt Ville Valo, Sad Ending, Sad Ville Valo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreed4521/pseuds/ashreed4521
Summary: Ville Valo becomes a single parent. The love of his life is gone...but save for the child she gifted him.





	My Son

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago for my mibba account. i just came across it and i thought i might should but this here. I'm very much a HIMster....always have been always will be.

The emotions that were going through him were so strong he thought he was going to burst. He looked down at the baby, not believing that he could have hand a chance in creating him. The sleeping boy with a black beanie with a purple heartagram on it, was peacefully dreaming. It struck him in awe that he could sleep with all of the other babies surrounding him, crying for their mothers.

He felt guilty, for his son will never meet his mother. Never hear her beautiful voice call his name with love laced in it. Sure he had home made videos of their times, especially when she was pregnant and decorating his room. There were special one addressed to his son, they both knew she wasn't going to make it after the birth. For she had gotten a tumor that was to big and to risky to do surgery on. She , and he, wasn't going to risk the death of their child.

Someone wrapped their arms around him and he looked down at his mother. Just looking into her eyes was the undoing. He cried into his mothers shoulder. He clutched at her like he was her life line. He kept whispering why. Why her? Why him? Why couldn't she stay and he was taken instead.

“It was her time sweetie, she knew that. She accepted it. We all want her here just as much as you do Ville. She was my other child, I felt like I raised her. It hurts I understand. But you have your family, the guys and me. Your not fully alone. You have a beautiful boy. I have a feeling he will be like you. With her smart personality. She made sure that would be with the people that love you the most.” she said to him, with tears in her eyes.

After a while he pulled himself together and leaned back up. He looked through he window again, and saw that he son was awake. He had her eyes. Her milk chocolate eyes that made him melt every single time he would stare at them. The eyes that he thought he would never in this world see again. His son smiled at him and his breath caught in his throat, his mothers smile as well. He smiled back and closed his eyes for a brief moment. And he swore he heard some one whisper to him.

“I’ll be with you, every step of the way. Play him our song, teach him how to love. Never forget that I will be waiting for you when the time comes. Never give up. I love you Ville.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
